Ironic
by gowolf
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is reborn as Harry Potter. Voldermort killed his new parents making him live with muggles and to add to that Dumbledore made him have to act like the golden boy in public. Watch out those who have wronged him for you will see why he was so feared. Note: the picture above is of a Aster look up what it meant in ancient times.
1. prologue

Bolded is from the book or spells

Also this is not edited so read this at your own risk

I am not saying the accent's

Salazar opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, hadn't he died just a few moments ago. He had felt his heart slow, the blood pumping from his veins pouring on the ground. This sure did not feel like death, this weakness, this uncontrollable use of limbs. What was wrong this picture, his sight it's blurry not only that but his body felt out of proportioned like it was too small and he also felt like he was being held in a pair of arms. Looking up or at least trying to he caught a glimpse of damp red hair and tired green eyes.

Salazar was just about to look around more when his ears popped causing him to his embarrassment to let out a cry and for tears to clog his eyes. Noise rushed in overwhelming him. The language seemed to be some version of English which if he really wanted to he could figure out but he was not in the mode right now besides he could figure it out later.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught flash if light turning his head he could almost cry in relief it was a wand he was reborn into a magical family. Salazar looked around, beside the bed side was three men two had black hair and one brown. Letting out a yawn he fell asleep in who had to be his mothers arms.

18 months later

He knew he should have made more of a racket about that feeling he had had about the traitor Peter, his fathers supposed friend Salazar thought as his mother ran upstairs with him in her arms. Slamming the door Lily, his mother ran to the dresser and got the portkey then said "safe house" nothing happened, she repeated it several times with still nothing happening. Salazar could feel his mother getting more distressed as time went by. Finally she gave and just sat him in his crib before going to stand in front of it with with her wand tight in her grasp.

When they heard the thump of a body hitting the ground down stairs his mother let out a sob and Salazar knew his father James was dead. The sound of footfootsteps coming up the stairs made Lily straighten her back and stand more firmly in front of the crib. Salazar was proud of his mother in that moments, she looked like the lioness she was standing there proud straight and tall as the monster that had killed her husband came into the room blowing open the door.

There was a slight pause as the man that called himself Voldermort came into the room and stared at Lily Potter "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry" his mother begged. Voldermort frowned at Salazar's mother and said "Stand aside you silly girl.. stand aside". His brave mother did not move but stayed right there and begged again "Not Harry, please no, take me ,kill me instead" "Not Harry! , Please... have mercy... have mercy". Salazar then saw Voldermort lift his wand and and speak two words "Avada Kedavra", the killing spell which in his day had been used to kill animals peacefully or for a healer to put a patent to to death without any pain. His mother fell to the ground with a soft thump. Salazar glared up at Voldermort the best that he could while the man walked toward him and talked "now I can't be defeated once you Harry Potter are dead I will rule the wizarding world". Voldermort lifted his arm the third time this day to cast the killing curse when the impossible happened well impossible to Voldermort , not to Salazar though because he had put a spell in his blood line that made it so a family member could could not kill the heir, it was in the family magic. The spell backfired and sped toward Voldermort killing his body but not his spirit. Salazar was horrified by what he saw, it had seemed as though he had spilt his soul.

30 minutes later

Salazar had been waiting for thirty minutes when his godfather Sirus came running up crying, Sirus then saw him still alive and carried him outside where he saw there was Hagrid the half giant. Sirus saw Hagrid at the same time " Dumbledore asked me to take little Harry to him" Hagrid said to Sirus as he walked to his motorcycle with Salazar in his arms "I need to take care of him" Sirus said back "Dumbledore said that he would take him". Sirus seemed to decide then handed him over to Hagrid and said "I will go get the traitor" Sirus then before he leaves takes his wand and put Salazar to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

(9years later)

_Oh how he hated muggles _Salazar thought. He had hated muggles before his rebirth and he hated them even more if it was possible, through this time around he had come across good muggles but they were hard to come by, and those good muggles that he did meet got overwhelmed by the rotten ones. Today though he was excited it was his eleventh birthday through it was not the birthday itself that made him excited like most other kids but that he was getting his Hogwarts letter.

Salazar was sitting at the table eating with his "family" when the whale (Vernon) told his son the pig (Dudley) to get the mail and since the pig was lazy like the father, so he told the freak to get the mail. Which Salazar did get even as he thought of plans to get rid of them, _no _he told himself he had to wait until he goes to the wizarding world so that he could become emancipated and leave his so called families loving care. Salazar walked over to the mailbox and got the mail, leafing quickly through the mail to see if he could find the Hogwarts letter. There it was Salazar pulled the letter out and put it in his pocket before walking normally back to the kitchen with the relatives mail in his hand making sure to look like he was not excited at all.

Salazar had to wait until night to open his letter. Opening the he frowned the paper was parchment which meant either they only used it for important documents or that they were behind in the times. Deciding to forget that for now he read the letter frowning even more , if he had not heard of Hogwarts before he would had thought this s joke. It did not have any information at all. Linking at the letter he decided that he was going to act knew nothing of the wizarding world but once he got there he was going to try to get into Rowena's house so that he could pass the knowledge he had as something he had read from a book.

Smirking Salazar pulled a sheet of paper and a pen from underneath his cot, he then wrote down _Is this a joke because if it is I think you put to much work into it, if it is not a joke what does your school teach? How good are the teachers? What license's do the they have? How long is the school?, _and a list of more questions that he would have had if he had not known about the wizarding world before hand. Giving Salazar put the pen down, folded the paper up and put it on his pocket so that tomorrow he could go looking for a bird to dilver the letter.

(4 days later)

It had been three days since he had sent the letter by a owl he had found when the doorbell rang, waiting for the whale to call him to open the door so that it would not seem like he was anxious. Once the whale yelled at him to get the door he quickly schooled his expression straightened his back and opened the door to see a man with pale skin and a sharp nose. "Yes?" Salazar asked through already guessing that this was a representative for Hogwarts. Before the man even opened his mouth. "I am Severus Snape I have been tasked with taking you Diagon Alley for Hogwarts and you are to call me Professor Snape" Professor Snaps sneered looking for all the world like he would rather be some where else. Salazar inwardly sneered how are we going to have Hogwarts getting students and keeping students if a teacher acted like this, so even though he did not like the way that Professor Snape acted he would be polite as to not make any enemies.

Holding out his hand Salazar introduced himself with his reborn bodies name "I am Harry Potter nice to meet you would you like to take this outside because you see my Aunt and Uncle don't like visitors". Quickly walking outside to the professors side before the whale could start yelling. He walked to the park just down the street with the Hogwarts professor behind him. When they reached the park Salazar turned around and looked at the professor before asking the questions a normal muggle raised would ask not what a person who had been reborn would ask. After he had gotten all his questions answered Professor Snape then apparated them to Diagon Alley, which in Salazar's past life he did not remember it being there. As Salazar followed the Professor into a seedy looking bar in his opinion, he looked around trying to get a feel of the place.

Sneering slightly Professor Snape guided Salazar to a brick, tapped his wand against it then motioned for Salazar to enter which he did so. As he took a step into a bright place that simply screamed magic he made sure to make his expression a mixture of awe and wonder. Salazar glanced around as Professor Snape lead him up the stairs of a large white marble structure. Right before they entered Salazar noticed a plact that had complex magic attached to it one to draw the eye, one to make you read it and another to make sure that what was ever on the place stayed in your. Not wanting anything constricting his actions he choice not to read it no matter how curious he were two goblins guarding the door Salazar straightened his back for a moment and gave them a quick nod, acknowledgement of a warrior. The two guards seemed to stare in astonishment at him though nothing gave them away except for the slight twist in body language. Salazar then let his body go back into that slouch that kids these days seemed to all have.

Professor Snape walked to a counter holding another goblin, the goblin there was counting Professor walked to the counter and knocked his fist against it. The goblin looked up and smiled or what people ignorant of goblin culture would think of as a smile, but he knew better from being friends with a goblin when he had started a small. That was when he make the connection to the name of the the above and the name of the bank that his friend was going to call his bank,Gringotts they were the same name. He knew that he could not check to see if this was the bank that his old friend was going make now because then the Proffessor would report it to the to Dumbledore. So he would have to come back later.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from the vault of Harry Potter" the Professor said. "Key" the goblin asked snearingly. The Proffesor then pulled out what appeared to be a gold key and handed it to the goblin the who's name plate said Bloodtooth called over aanother goblin and told him to take us to the vault.

(30minutes later)

After getting the money which Salazar could not believe had changed not at all, the Professor took him to get all the rest of the supplies, which included aas and from a creepy guy who had reminded Salazar of this seer he had known. After taking Salazar home the Professor then told him to be a the train station 93/4 at King's Cross Station on September 1st at11 am.


End file.
